Diecisiete años
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AsaSuga – Otro inicio de año confinado en su cuarto, Asahi ya ni cuenta los segundos que quedan para su cumpleaños, pero Sugawara sí. - Hay pseudo lemon, pero no sé que me pasa recientemente soy incapaz de escribir pornografía decente.


**NA: Debí haber publicado esto ayer, pero a pesar de "tener más voluntad que una vaca pastando" como me han dicho recientemente, dejando una grata impresión, no me fue posible.**

 **En parte esto es porque David me "obligó" a escribirlo, en parte es porque odio que Hatsu escribiera un AsaSuga antes que yo. Y en parte es porque soy el ser más cursi del planeta y me pregunto claramente dónde coño hay un Suga que me infunde a mi confianza.**

Las cortinas no estaban corridas y a través del cristal se filtraban leves haces de luz de la calle iluminando la oscura estancia. En la azulada habitación Asahi se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo, escuchando el leve rumor del viento una noche como aquella.

Después de la copiosa cena del 31 de diciembre su padre le había mandado a dormir, como siempre, como todos los años que Azumane quería salir a ver los fuegos artificiales con sus amigos y se quedaba varado en su cuarto. Tenía dieciséis años, ya no era un niño si contaba que al día siguiente cumplía los diecisiete, pero así era el hecho. Quizá el motivo de aquel carácter tan reservado estaba intrínsecamente ligado a un padre protector o demasiado restrictivo, que no era capaz de dejar un poco de espacio a su único hijo.

En el fondo a él le daba igual. Tirado sobre aquella alfombra que en realidad tenía un tacto un tanto pegajoso Asahi lanzaba una pelota pequeña de goma contra la pared, que rebotaba sobre está volviendo a sus manos. Quizá el sonido seco que esta acción le distraía la mente lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que tras el segundero de su reloj de pulsera se acercaba poco a poco a su nuevo cumpleaños. Otro año en el que no celebraría su cumpleaños porque todo el mundo está celebrando el año nuevo durante los próximos cuatro días de largas vacaciones. Otro año confinado en su cuarto mientras sus colegas salían por ahí y él se ahogaba en su cuarto.

A aquellos golpes secos se unió un leve "cleck- cleck" de algo golpeando el cristal de la ventana. Al principio Asahi los ignoró, suponiendo que tal vez las temperaturas habían descendido suficiente como para que la nieve se hubiera transformado en una sutil llovizna. Aquel leve golpeteo cambió ligeramente, modificándose por un "clonc, clonc" que inevitablemente levantó a Asahi del suelo, haciendo que se acercara a la ventana para ver la silueta de Sugawara a fuera.

Koshi había trepado desde el piso inferior por la tubería hasta el tejado del primer piso para golpear directamente con los nudillos en la ventana. Al deslizar el cristal Asahi pudo identificar la característica sonrisa del acomodador, sujetándose contra la ventana con una mano y tratando de sacar algo de su mochila con la otra.

— ¿Qué…? — empezó a preguntar el moreno mientras el otro le indicaba que se mantuviera en silencio a la par que seguía intentado sacar algo, o mover algo dentro de la mochila de color marrón caqui que tenía a los pies.

—Espera un momento — susurró Sugawara instantes antes de que su reloj de pulsera se iluminara y empezara a sonar la alarma de este.

Acto seguido Sugawara sacó una magdalena de la mochila, con una bengala clavada que lanzaba chispas de colores hacía todos lados.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Koshi sonriendo y entregándole la magdalena.

La cara sorprendida de Azumane se transformó despacio en una sonrisa sincera. En su mente no tenía ni idea de si debía o no abrazarle, pero sin pensarlo se lanzó a rodearle con sus brazos, haciendo que Koshi resbalara con el hielo que se había formado sobre las tejas.

—Mu-muchas gracias — dijo Asahi sosteniéndole entre los brazos y viendo como la mochila caía. Lo cierto era que se estaba quemando con las chispas de la bengala, pero se sentía tan estúpidamente feliz que casi le daba igual. — Me está…. quemando.

—¡Oh! Sí — dijo Sugawara que soltó la magdalena, que cayó al suelo de la habitación, mientas que Asahi tiró del cuerpo del acomodador a dentro del cuarto. Los dos se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, el uno sobre el otro, sin pensar en la magdalena ni en nada más, más que sus cuerpos estaban el uno sobre el otro.

Asahi tragó saliva un instante antes. Si él hubiera estado encima se hubiera desplazado a un lado inmediatamente, fingiendo preocupación por cualquier estupidez que se le pudiera ocurrir. Recurriendo al cliché, podía decir que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que casi podía decirse que iba a salirse del pecho. Y es que en aquellos minutos que parecían eternos, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los labios perfectamente delimitados de Sugawara.

—Asahi — susurró Koshi moviéndose ligeramente, aún sujeto por los brazos del otro adolescente. En parte quizá quisiera soltarse, pero sin embargo no se desplazó a un lado cuando Azumane asintió y le soltó.

Los ojos castaños del acomodador miraron con fijeza los de la estrella del equipo de voleibol, que había dicho que quizá no volvería a jugar el siguiente año. Tragó saliva, él también notaba como el corazón de Asahi latía debajo justo del suyo y no estaba seguro si era para bien o para mal, pero sin pensarlo demasiado se dejó llevar por sus propios impulsos. Apoyó los codos contra el suelo y arrastró su cuerpo, colocando su boca sobre la del moreno.

Koshi rozó sus labios contra los de Asahi, primero despacio, temeroso de un rechazo que no llegó y después ligeramente más rápido, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este. Asahi hundió los dedos de su mano derecha entre el pelo del acomodador mientras le rodeaba con el otro brazo para voltearse sobre él mismo, dejándose llevar.

En aquel momento la bengala terminó de apagarse contra la pierna de Sugawara que dejó escapar un leve gemido.

—Lo-lo siento — dijo Asahi incorporándose hacia atrás y apoyándose contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Sugawara se rió, incorporándose también sobre el suelo. Lo cierto era que era la primera vez que se colaba en una habitación de aquella manera.

— ¡Que va! — dijo el acomodador recogiendo el trozo de bengala chamuscado y alargando el brazo para tirarlo en una papelera de plástico. Se miró el pantalón ligeramente chamuscado y con un pequeño boquete en el que el fuego había llegado a su piel.

Azumane Asahi le observaba detenidamente, con un sonrojo evidente y sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer, sosteniendo la magdalena. Sus ojos se posaban en cómo su compañero de cabellos grises se pasaba la mano por la pierna.

—Creo que tu mochila está bajo la nieve ¿quieres que baje a buscarla? —preguntó Azumane levantándose de la ventana y poniéndose de espaldas, mientras se reseguía los labios con los dedos casi preguntándose si estaba soñando.

Sugawara negó con la cabeza levantándose del suelo y quitándole la magdalena de la mano, dejándola sobre el escritorio que tenía a la derecha. Asahi se giró y se quedó mirándole de nuevo.

El silencio se hizo patente, solo interrumpido por las rachas de viento que se adentraban por la ventana junto con algunos copos de nieve. Los pensamientos de Asahi volaban entre aquellos copos de nieve, nervioso y curioso por volver a besar los labios de Koshi, que se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado en el pomo de la puerta.

Asahi se pasó la mano por el pelo, rozando con sus propias yemas el cuero cabelludo ¿Qué era lo que se decía en aquellas situaciones? "'!Oh¡ Me ha encantado besarte,¿ puedo hacerlo de nuevo como regalo de cumpleaños?". Al pensar en aquello se tapó la cara por su torpeza, cómo si creyera que Sugawara pudiera leerle la mente, y al levantar la vista le vio de pie a su lado riéndose levemente.

— Cierra la ventana, anda — dijo Koshi con su aterciopelada voz mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco, con aquel toque tan característico de él que por algún motivo le hacía sentir cómodo.

En aquel momento Asahi se levantó y cerró la ventana, notado como la mano de Sugawara se acercaba a la suya y entrelazaban los dedos.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de que hago — dijo Koshi para volver a besarle. La mano de Azumane rozó la mejilla del acomodador, mientras de forma parecida a un baile daban pequeños pasos hasta la cama.

Los dedos de Koshi se deslizaron por el borde de la camiseta de Asahi, algo nervioso, lo cual sorprendía ligeramente al moreno, acostumbrado a verle siempre tan seguro de sí mismo.

— Gracias, gracias por venir — susurró Azumane a la par que se sentaban en la cama y paraban aquel interminable beso para que Koshi le quitara definitivamente la camiseta.

El acomodador acompañó levemente a Asahi sobre el colchón, quitándose la camiseta justo antes de tenderse sobre él.

La primera vez que Asahi y Koshi habían hablado los sentimientos del moreno habían empezado a arremolinarse en su pecho. Tan solo una frase y una de aquellas miradas había sido suficiente para girar la cabeza de este y desear aquel instante. ¿Había sido aquel toque tan encantador que tenía? ¿Aquella seguridad en sí mismo? O ¿había sido simplemente aquella singular forma de sonreír? Un flechazo absurdo, algo sin sentido que se pasaría con los días, se había dicho la estrella del equipo de voleibol en aquellas primeras semanas del primer curso de la preparatoria.

No era como si en ningún momento hubiera llegado a pensar que casi tres años más tarde aquel chico de sonrisa refrescante iba a colarse en su cuarto para felicitarle el cumpleaños. Aquella noche no había sido la primera vez que se besaban, aunque casi se podía decir que sí.

Sus bocas, que al principio se rozaban de forma suave, cada vez chocaban de vez más implacablemente, quitándose la ropa y dejándose llevar por los impulsos más viscerales.

Desvestidos sobre la cama, apenas con ropa interior, no tenían ni idea exactamente de cómo proceder más allá de posibles fantasías. Los dedos torpes de Koshi pasaban por la espada de Asahi, mientras sus labios mordisqueaban su cuello y el moreno reprimía los gemidos en su garganta tratando de evitar que sus padres desde su cuarto de abajo les escucharan.

Las manos de Sugawara tiraron de los boxers del moreno hacía abajo, enganchándose la tela con su notable erección. Asahi le imitó, quedándose ambos sin ropa alguna. No era como si fuera algo incómodo, pero era extraña aquella sensación de otra persona desvistiéndole y desvistiéndola. El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era apetecible y casi necesario, como si el contacto fuera tan vital como el comer o el respirar.

Cuando Koshi acarició el miembro erecto de Asahi este no pudo ya evitar dejar escapar un jadeo, que trató de evitar mordiéndose la mano.

El sexo homosexual era confuso, nadie te explicaba cómo funcionaba y la pornografía en la mayor parte de sus partes era mentira. Por aquel motivo, de forma dubitativa, Asahi no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo colocarse o como situarse, nervioso de hacer algo mal de que todo fuera un gran fracaso. Y es que por algún motivo cursi de y absurdo quería tanto que todo fuera perfecto, probablemente porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado.

—Queda muy engreído que diga que en parte lo tenía todo planeado pero — dijo Sugawara, que había parado de hacer nada y se había incorporado. —Pero los preservativos se han quedado en la mochila.

Asahi alargó el brazo a la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón, y tras sacarlo casi todo y tirarlo contra el suelo, sacó un preservativo que había conseguido hacía tiempo en un taller de planificación familiar al que le habían obligado a ir, contándole mil detalles sobre relaciones heterosexuales que nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención.

—Tampoco es que tenga mucha idea de cómo… — empezó a decir el moreno, que de golpe se sentía algo cohibido.

—En realidad no importa si lo hacemos mal — se rió Sugawara quitándole el preservativo de los dedos. — Quiero decir que, si es contigo, siempre tenemos oportunidad de volver a intentarlo y hacerlo mejo ¿no?

Sin pensárselo dos veces y tras oír aquello, Asahi se abalanzó a besar los labios de Sugawara. Le gustaba aquello de él, le encantaba aquella singular forma de confianza que se desarrollaba entre los dos. Sus bocas se pegaron de forma casi agresiva a la par que sus brazos pegaban sus cuerpos de nuevo. Se tendieron de nuevo sobre la cama, de nuevo encendidos por el impulso de aquella sensación que les embriagaba. No tenía sentido pensar en si lo hacían bien o lo hacían mal, solo dejarse llevar.


End file.
